Sonny With a Pregnancy
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: Sonny Munroe has the perfect life. Perfect job, perfect boyfriend... and just look at her- she is perfect. But can getting complacent and careless mean she will lose everything she had? Channy
1. Fearless

Sonny Munroe wiped something from her face as she prized her eyes open. She was just waking up.

She squinted at the sunlight which was pouring in through her pink flower-patterned curtains and yawned softly. She stretched out her legs in contentment and enjoyed the feeling of her cosy, comfortable bed. Something she didn't miss about Wisconsin was her bed- her old one was hard yet supposedly good for your back... Sonny preferred to have a comfy bed and an unhealthy spine.

The brunette smiled widely, exposing her white teeth as she began to remember the night before. Chad had hired out an entire movie theater for just the two of them to watch the new Twilight movie then taken her to her favourite restaurant to mark their anniversary. At first she had felt a bit guilty, as all she'd got for him was a home-made phone sock with 'CDC' and a little love heart knitted onto it, but he told her that her home-made gifts were just one of the many reasons why he liked her so much.

They went back to Sonny's place after for snacks and drinks. Chad had managed to get hold of some alcohol for them, but they had to be really careful nobody found out. Employees at Condor Studios could get fired for things like underage drinking... it didn't fit in with their child-friendly 'image'. Luckily, Sonny's mom was out for the night, not expected home 'til about 2 in the morning, so Sonny and Chad could have some time alone. Even a year into their relationship, the press still followed them everywhere, and fans often stopped and asked for their autographs or a picture. The only time they really got to themselves was when they were at Sonny's place and even then, her mum was 'supervising' most of the time... so this night was very special.

Sonny groaned at the slight headache she realised she had from the night before. She pushed her head down into her pillow then rolled onto her side. She felt like a weight had been lifted when she closed her eyes again and smirked as Chad's breath warmed her nose. He had-

Wait... Chad?

Sonny suddenly sprung into action.

"Oh good golly goosin' freakin' God!" she jumped out of bed and began pacing the room in a panic before running over to Chad, who was tangled in her Jonas Brothers bed covers, thumb in mouth and hair all over the place. She took hold of his shoulders and tried to gently wake him by shaking him slightly.

"No mommy, I don't wanna eat my vegetables." he mumbled. Sonny continued shaking but he still showed no sign of waking up apart from mumbling "Darn Randoms. So random... they're... so..." Sonny suddenly shook him violently. "RANDOM! S-s-s-Sonny?"

Sonny beside the bed flapping her arms pulling distressed faces.

"Sssh Chad, you'll wake my mom!"

"Wh-wh..." Chad rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sonny was frantic. "I'm freakin' out!"

"Oh..." Chad was still half asleep. "Good..." he said. "What am _I_ doing?"

"Well, it's morning... and you're in my bedroom... and my mom is in the room next door."

"Cool that's nice." Chad said and started to drift back to sleep, until it hit him and he woke up properly. "Oh no." he sat up and his blue eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"Well, we need to get you out... without my mom seeing... wait- I'll see if she's up."

Sonny left her room and Chad began to get dressed.

_Dad Dylan Cooper is not going to be happy. _He thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Sonny returned.

"Okay, my mom is completely out of it, and she's a heavy sleeper, so we should be alright. I think she had quite a bit to drink at her party last night so we probably don't need to worry if she checked on me sleeping and saw you because I think it will be quite easy to convince her that she's imagining things."

"Good! Your mom is scary at the best of times to be honest Sonny. I was not looking forward to getting 'the talk' from her!"

"My mom's not scary..." laughed Sonny.

"Have you seen her doing the polka?" exclaimed Chad.

"Yes, she watched that episode of Mackenzie Falls every Friday."

"Well, it is a good episode." Chad winked. "I must say I am a pretty good polka...rer."

Sonny giggled and stepped up to him. "You're pretty good at everything..." He smiled as she put her nose to his nose.

"You're not so bad yourself, m'lady." he replied. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned around and pulled him by the hand.

"We need to get you out of here Chad." she whispered.

"Yeah." he replied as they tiptoed together through Sonny's apartment. They stopped by the door and Sonny began to open it.

"You really going to let me leave without a kiss goodbye and a 'thank you' for last night?"

"Of course not." smiled Sonny. "Thank you." she put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Last night was amazing. The best ever. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"That's better." Chad said as he nuzzled into her neck. "See ya around, pretty girl."

Sonny giggled. They'd been together for a year but he still made her chuckle like a school girl every time he said something cute. She closed the door behind him and tiptoed back to her bedroom. She had such a bad migraine...

* * *

As Sonny began to recover from her hangover, more detailed memory of the night before started slowly forming in her brain.

_Me and Chad were drinking... yeah... and we were laughing, yeah he was telling me the jokes they make at Mackenzie falls about Portlyn... and the pranks... and how before we were dating he used to write in his diary like, every time we spoke and how he used to get the urge to kiss me but push it to the back of his mind because he thought I hated him... yes and I said, I could never hate him... his eyes were just too blue and innocent, and then he told me my brown eyes were sexy... and I said, I'm not sexy, I'm just dorky and a bit of a goofball... and he said he said I was the sexiest goofball he'd ever met, and we left it at that... until about midnight when I said maybe he should leave soon, he told me he didn't want to go and we were quite drunk..._

"Sonny!" a voice called from outside her room. "I've made pancakes, but we're out of syrup. Do you want me to run round the corner and get some? Or are you okay?"

"It's okay mom I'll eat them dry." Sonny said as she got out of bed for the second time that day. She groaned. She was still aching all over. She dragged herself to the kitchen.

"Morning hun'." said her mom. "How was your big date with Chad last night?"

"Oh, it was..." Sonny grinned and started on her huge pile of pancakes. "Good."

"That good huh? Someone texted me to say he hired out an entire movie theater just for you two. I really like that kid. Best guy you've dated. And a mighty fine actor."

"Hmm." Sonny agreed. She was secretly very pleased as she knew her mom wouldn't be saying these things if she had seen Chad in her bed last night. "He's a keeper." she smiled, as she stuffed her face with pancake.

"Honey, slow down with the eating. You'll have a food baby!"

Sonny placed her hand on her stomach.

"It'll be worth it!" she laughed.

She didn't yet realize that soon that kind of joke wouldn't be so funny.


	2. Innocent

A few weeks went by and Sonny began to notice the beginning of some changes taking place in her body. Of course, she had no idea what was wrong with her at first... not until Tawni suggested it.

"Seriously Sonny... feeling sick in the morning... you're light-headed, tired and getting dizzy spells... surely it's crossed your mind that-"

"What?" interrupted Sonny. Tawni stared at her expectantly and when Sonny still did not get what she meant, Tawni blew up her cheeks and mimed being fat, rubbing her belly. "What?" Sonny exclaimed. "No way. I can't be. It's impossible. Me and Chad have only slept together one time, ever... the time I told you about. Remember what I said, how we were really, really careful."

"Well then have you been with anyone else?" asked Tawni, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Sonny was offended. "Do you really think I would do that to Chad? And not tell you about it? I thought even you knew me better than that Tawni."

"Everybody makes mistakes." replied Tawni, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well I would never make that kind of mistake." said Sonny.

"Well you must have made some sort of mistake considering there is an unborn child in your digestive system!"

"Um, Tawni... it would be in my uterus. Babies aren't grown in your digestive system... And secondly, I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know, Sonny?" said Tawni. "My mum thought I was a food baby... she went on a no-carb diet and drove herself insane with worry about getting fat until she went to the doctor and he told her she was pregnant... She was so shocked that she dropped a perfectly good stick of Coco moco coco onto the floor of the Doctor's office. A perfectly good lipgloss, soiled for all eternity. Do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

"I don't use Coco moco coco lipgloss."

"And that is all that is wrong with the world!" Tawni flicked her hair and made a dramatic exit, flouncing out of the dressing room.

Sonny sighed heavily and sat by Tawni's make-up table, staring into the mirror.  
"I'm not pregnant." she said to her own reflection. "I'm not pregnant... I can't be-"

"Sonny, we need you on set to rehearse the 'America's got Balance' sketch." Grady stuck his head through the doorway.

"Don't people ever knock anymore!" Sonny snapped. Grady raised his eyebrows. "Sorry Grady, I'm just a bit stressed... sorry. Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

"Okay, so we need three of you- Sonny, Grady and Nico to stand on one leg for as long as you can, whilst Zora and Tawni are the unenthusiastic judges, so absorbed in their conversation that they don't notice you cheating by putting your leg on the floor." Marshall said, rubbing beads of sweat off his forehead. The sketch just wasn't working, but he had to keep it in or the show would be too short.

Sonny, Grady and Nico all balanced on their left leg.  
"Welcome the America's got Balance!" smiled Tawni. "The show that sees if America... has balance... Our contestants today are... Miss Praxic, Bob Scale and Aisleen Dover."

Sonny felt the bright studio lights burn down on her face. Were the lights in rehearsal always that annoying? Her leg was aching. She'd always had a good sense of balance but was finding it difficult that day. It didn't help that the room was spinning... why was the room spinning? Maybe she should close her eyes to see if that made it any better...

"Sonny... Sonny... Sonny...?"  
Sonny's eyes opened to reveal Tawni leaning over her.  
"Tawni? What happened?" asked Sonny.  
"You passed out in the middle of rehearsal. Don't worry, I covered for you. I told Marshall you had some pregnant."  
"What?" asked Sonny.  
"I said, I told Marshall you had some bad meat."  
"Oh." Sonny replied.  
"I got you some water." said Tawni. It was actually Grady who had fetched the water.  
"What about my waters?" asked Sonny, her eyes wide.  
"I said I got you some water!"  
"Thanks Tawni." Sonny said, looking closely at her blonde friend. "Tawni..." she said.  
"Yeh..."  
"I think I need to take a pregnancy test."  
"I think you do too." replied the blonde.

* * *

"Tawni! What do I do now?" Sonny shouted from inside the cubicle.  
"You pee on it!"  
"What? Just how it is?"  
"No! You open it first! Geez, and I thought I was the dumb one!"  
"I'm opening it..." said Sonny.  
"I don't need a running commentary Sonny..." Tawni said. "You know what. I'm gonna go stand outside. This is a bit weird."

Sonny was left alone. After reading the instructions on the back she did... what she had to do, then went out to see Tawni.

"Now what?" asked Sonny.  
"We wait."  
The 5 mere minutes seemed like a lifetime to the two girls, who both felt far too awkward/nervous to spark any sort of normal conversation at all.  
"How long's it been?"  
"Two minutes." replied the blonde.  
Sonny picked at her nails.  
"How long now?" she asked.  
"Still two minutes." said Tawni. There was a long silence. "Sonny..."  
"Yeah..."  
"If you are pregnant... you're gonna get rid of it... right?" asked Tawni. Sonny's eyes widened.  
"Er, Tawni, I don't know if that's right... I mean-"  
"Sonny, you couldn't possibly keep it... it would ruin your whole life..."  
"Tawni it's a living person..."  
"Not now it's not. It's just some cells in your digesti- er... uterus..."  
"Look, Tawni, we don't even know if I'm pregnant."  
"Well, it's time to find out..." said Tawni. Sonny gulped. Suddenly she didn't want the 5 minutes to be up anymore. "Do you want to look or do you want me to do it for you?"  
"I'll do it." said Sonny. She wanted to be first to know. She walked over to the desk where she had left the test, she lifted it up, and brought it close to her eyes.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated... so I know how many people are actually bothered if I continue. x


	3. Trainwreck

"Morning, m'lady!" Chad strutted over to Sonny who was sitting bolt upright on the prop-house couch, he covered her eyes with his hands. "I've got a surprise for you!" Sonny stayed silent and he uncovered her eyes. "Pizza in the morning!"

Sonny didn't react much. She faked a smile and said "Thanks Chad, but I'm not hungry."

"What's up shortstack?" asked Chad, sitting beside her. "You love morning pizza."

"I'm just not hungry." she replied. "Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

It had been 2 weeks, 3 days and 17 hours since Sonny Munroe had found out she was pregnant. She hadn't told Chad. She just couldn't bring herself to. She kept getting perfect opportunities to tell him but each time she chickened out. She was so terrified that he wouldn't take it well... or that he'd have a different opinion on it to her. She hadn't even decided what she wanted to do yet, and felt that she should make up her own mind before she brought Chad into it. But on the other hand, Chad was the father, and had a right to know... and time was slowly running out...

"You haven't been yourself lately Sonny... you seem sad, all the time. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Chad, no. There's nothing. I'm fine."

"Sonny, you're not fine! You've been acting weird for ages! If you won't tell me what's going on, I'm just going to stop trying." he stood up and began to walk to the doorway, taking the pizza with him.

"Wait. Chad." Sonny called after him. Chad turned around.

"How about we go for dinner tonight. Yoshi's sushi place. My treat. Okay?" suggested Sonny. "We can teach Yoshi that new handshake you made up."

"The elephant?" asked Chad, like an excited child.

"The elephant." Sonny smiled and nodded.

Chad smiled. "That's my Sonshine." he winked. "Pick you up at 8."

When he was out of sight, Sonny closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

_Why can't you just tell him, Sonny? _she thought to herself. _He's going to have to find out eventually... unless... unless..._

_"You're gonna get rid of it, right?"_

_"Sonny, you couldn't possibly keep it, it would ruin your whole life..."_

_"It's just some cells in your uterus..."_

Sonny briskly made her way to the main entrance of the Condor Studios, trying to be extremely careful that nobody saw her. She knew there was a shelf full of leafelets near the front desk.

She had her head down as she walked, and made sure her shoes didn't make any noise. She didn't want anyone to see her in case they started speculating or asked her where she was going.

When she reached her destination she observed the room to check nobody was watching. There was a receptionist at the desk but she didn't know her and she was deeply absorbed in a copy of 'Tween Weekly' anyway.

Sonny flicked her way through the leaflets.

_Career guidance, alcohol addiction, self harming, drug abuse, niccotine addiction, a woman's guide to dieting... pregnancy and abortion._

Sonny reached to grab the leaflet and as she snatched it and placed it inside her jacket a voice frightened her

"Sonny. What you doing?"

Sonny looked around. Thank God it was only Tawni.

"I've got a leaflet... on abortion." Sonny whispered.

"Oh Sonny I knew you'd make the right decision. You are way too young to be a mother. Do you want me to ring for you? I rang for my friend Jade last year, pretended to be her mother as well. Although if you go for 'Help Me Teen Now' they don't ask for parental permission-"

"Tawni! Ssshh!" Sonny snapped. "Someone might hear?"

"There's no one here apart from that lady at the desk and she's not even listening, Sonny. Anyway, it doesn't matter if you're getting an abortion."

* * *

Later that night, Sonny was waiting for Chad to pick her up. She was home alone and sitting with her laptop snuggled up on her couch. Chad was late. She found herself Google-ing things that she should not have been Google-ing.

She clicked on a web page.

'In the second month of pregnancy your baby's heart will beat for the first time. This month is extremely important for fetal development. Your baby will also grow upper and lower limb buds. The beginnings of his/her liver, lungs, pancreas and stomach will also begin the grow. Your baby is about 8-11 mm'

She felt sick. She had a person inside of her. A real baby. It had a beating heart. A **beating** heart. She quickly closed the web page down... it was making her change her mind. She couldn't afford to change her mind. There was no way she could have this baby.

There was a knock at the door and Sonny quickly snapped the laptop shut and ran over to the door, opening it. Chad was leaning against the wall, a red rose in his hand.

"Delivery for Sonny Mun-rose." he smiled.

"Aww. That's sweet." she replied, taking the rose from his hand and smelling it.

"Do you see what I did there? Mun-_rose_?"

"Yes, Chad. Very clever." she smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry about paying tonight, m'lady. This one is gonna be on me. I'm really sorry for snapping at you this morning. It's just, I missed my perky, happy Sonny. I was just worried, that's all."

"It's okay Chad." Sonny replied squeezing his hand slightly.

"So I'm just going to ask one more time... and you know you can tell me anything, absoloutly anything and I will still treat you the same. Unless it's about the Falls. Because you know if you date me-"

"I date the Falls too, yes I know, we've established that." Sonny laughed as Chad opened the front door of Sonny's building. "And I promise you Chad, there is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine, everything is just f-"

_"Sonny Munroe, is it true that you're pregnant?"_

_"Who's the father Sonny?"_

_"Chad how long have you known?"_

_"When is your appointment at the clinic?"_

_"Sonny what does your mum think about your termination?"_

_"Have you had an abortion before?"_

_"Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_"Chad what are your feelings on Sonny's abortion?"_

The couple were swarmed by paparrazi and reporters. Bright lights flashed away and camera lenses and microphones were flung in their faces.

"What?" Sonny and Chad yelled in unison. Chad looked at Sonny, as though he was searching for an answer. She ran.

* * *

I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter D: this makes me really sad. :'(

Please please please review, and also ideas, opinions and constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Haunted

"Sonny!" Chad called after her then turned to face the press. "I have no comment on any of these questions. I have no idea where you got any of this 'information' from... But thank you all for scaring off m'lady! Our table's booked for 8.30 and now we're going to be late."

He walked briskly back into the apartment building and made his way to Sonny's door.

"Sonny!" he knocked on the door calmly. "It's just me. Let me in." There was no reply. "Sonny I know you're in there... it's Chad."

"Please leave me alone." a sniffly voice came from inside.

"It's just the paps Sonny. It's what they're like. Someone must have told them a lie about you being pregnant and now this has happened. It's fine, we'll just go back out there, deny it, then have some sushi, okay?"

The door slowly opened revealing a tear-stained Sonny.

"I'm sorry Chad."

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong. It's not like you made up the rumour and told the press. It was just some idiot making up crap." Sonny sobbed some more. "Come here." Chad put his arms round her. "It's nothing to get upset about. We've done nothing wrong."

"But we have Chad, we have." More water had left Sonny's eyes in the past few minutes than had left Chad's mouth during their first date.

"No we haven't."

"But we have! Well, I have. Oh God Chad I'm the worst person ever. You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you Sonny. You're my lady. You're the best 'm'lady' I've ever had! What have you done that is so terrible that it would make me hate you?"

"The paps are right, Chad. It's not rumours."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true. I'm pregnant." Sonny's tears stopped, but only because she had pretty much dried her eyes out.

Chad's eyes widened, he took a small step back and his arms removed themselves from their clasp around Sonny.

"Wh, wh, wh, wh, wh, what?"

"I was going to tell you I promise I was but then every time I got scared and I didn't know how you were gonna react and I don't know if I should keep it or get an abortion but now Tawni's going to ring for an abortion and I don't know what to do and I don't understand how it happened beacuse we were so careful and we used like nineteen different methods of contraception and that was the only time we've done it so I just don't understand..."

"Whoa. Breathe, Sonny."

Sonny inhaled and exhaled deeply. Chad was trying not to show it, but he was really, really hurt.

"Sonny you should have told me..." he said, almost blinking tears back. "I thought you trusted me... and secondly- we've slept together twice, Sonny. Our anniversary? Can't you even remember?"

"I... er..." Sonny had had too much to drink that night, she didn't realise they had had sex. She couldn't believe she could forget something like that, and hated herself for it. She couldn't even remember the night her baby was concieved.

"Look. I don't really want to speak to you right now. I don't really want to look at you to be honest. I thought we had trust, you and me..." Sonny stepped slowly back into her apartment and he tried to close the door on her, but she placed her hand on his.

"Chad-"

"I don't want to talk right now Sonny." he pulled his hand away and walked off, leaving Sonny sobbing in the door way.

"Chad..." she called after him, but he didn't come back.

* * *

"Chad... Chad... you are going to let me in this door right this second, or I will go out there right now and tell the press the truth about Chad Dylan Cooper."

"So, what is the truth about Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni? You would know!" Chad snapped from behind his dressing room door. Tawni angrily placed her hands on her hips. She was very frustrated, she was doing something she didn't normally do- being nice for reasons that wouldn't improve her own life. She was trying to get Chad out of hiding in his dressing room so he could be where he should be, supporting his girlfriend. He hadn't spoken to Sonny since 2 nights ago, when she had told him.

"Chad, why are you even so angry at her?"

The door edged open slightly, and Chad said solemnly from the other side "You can come in." He sat down at one end of his very inviting, large, red couch and motioned for Tawni to sit down. She sat at the opposite side of the coach to Chad, as far away as possible. He turned his head to face the blonde. "I'm not mad at her, Tawni. I'm hurting."

"Sonny is hurting, Chad. And she needs her boyfriend."

"Does she? Does she really?" Chad asked. "If she needed me, she would have told me. The fact that she didn't... well, it just makes me feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid Chad. She was scared."

"I'm scared." replied Chad.

"Look, I have a facial scheduled for 5 minutes time, so I really can't hang around for long... but Sonny, your..." she shudders "...girlfriend, has an appointment at Help Me Teen Now at 5.30, so if you're going to live up to the 'wonderful, amazing, perfect Chad Dylan Cooper' reputation that you set for yourself... you have until then to go and be a decent human being, or at least a decent boyfriend."

Tawni left the room, a smug smile on her face. Being nice was kinda fun.

* * *

Sonny Munroe was standing impatiently outside Condor Studios, waiting for her cab to arrive. She was alone because Tawni's facialist had been late and she couldn't reschedule. She'd denied the pregnancy, and the press had died down, so at least there were no paparazzi hounding her. In a couple of minutes, the taxi was going to take her to the abortion clinic, and this whole thing would be over, like it never happened. Tawni had used her methods of persuasion to get Sonny to agree with her. She was right, a baby would ruin Sonny's career. She was young, she had so many things to do, explore, so much ahead of her, and a baby would mean she couldn't do any of these things. Sometimes she felt like she could barely look after herself, let alone having repsonsiblity for someone else at the same time.

"Urgh. Where's the stupid taxi?"

She was getting angry. She was already nervous, anxious and nausesous. She just wanted to get on with it. Her cab was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago. She began tapping her foot impatiently, and humming to herself, until she spotted a taxi in the distance, travelling in her direction.

"Sonny... wait!"

Sonny turned around to see Chad Dylan Cooper running through the front doors of Condor Studios.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny was aggravated that he had waited until this moment to speak to her. She didn't want to speak to him at all after the way he treated her yesterday. The cab started pulling up outside the studios.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you..." Chad said, looking at the cab, and then at Sonny. She started walking.

"Not now Chad, I'm going t-"

"To the clinic, I know. You need to stop."

"No Chad, I need to do this. So it can be like none of this ever happened." she opened the door of the cab and climbed in, closing it before Chad could stop her. "Ridley Hill Clinic please." she said to the driver.

"Sonny! Please..." Chad called through the window. But she didn't look at him. "I don't want you to do this. I want to be with you, be there for you... Sonny, please, I'm sorry about everything..." the cab began to pull away, and in a moment of desperation, Chad sprinted forwards into the road. He wasn't thinking straight, just desperate for Sonny's attention. He wasn't thinking straight... he just wasn't thinking...

There was a scream.


	5. Untouchable

"Oh my God, Chad!" Sonny screamed at the driver to let her out and jumped out of the cab, which immediately drove away, not wanting anything more to do with the situation. A kind old lady who was out with her dog walked over to Chad (as fast as she could) and looked at Sonny.

"I'll call an ambulance." she said to her, pulling her rather old phone from her handbag.

"Chad... no, no, I can't have done this..." Sonny ran to Chad, who seemed to be unconcious. "Chad I'm so sorry." She looked around for the idiot who had done this to him, but the driver who hit him and made a quick getaway.

Everything happened so fast for Sonny. She had all her senses. She could see and hear everything happening, but it was like she wasn't really there. The siren of the ambulance and flashing red lights made everything suddenly seem a lot more real. Paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and Sonny stepped back as they started pushing and poking at Chad. She tried to listen to what they were saying but none of it made any sense to her. They brought out a stretcher and worked as a team to lay him on it.

"Do you know this boy sweety?" one of the paramedics asked Sonny.

"Yes..." Sonny replied. "I do. He's my boyfriend."

"And did you see the accident take place?"

"No, I was in the back of a cab and I heard the scream, looked over and he was in the middle of the road. The car that hit him must have drove away..." tears pricked at Sonny's eyes. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well he is unconsious at the moment but there are no signs of any serious physical injuries, he may get out of this with a few broken bones and some scars. But we can't tell if there is anything more until we examine him properly."

"Oh." said Sonny. Half of her was expecting Chad to jump up and yell 'You fell for it, suckers!' and gloat about how good his acting was, but he stayed very still on the stretcher.

"Come on, you can sit in the back of the ambulance with him honey." The paramedic took Sonny's hand and lead her into the ambulance. She sat on a built-in chair with a paramedic, Chad on a stetcher beside them.

Sonny held his hand during the bumpy ride to the hospital. His eyes drifted open a few times, but they only stayed like that for a few seconds before they closed again.

"Looks like he's regaining consiousness." said the paramedic. "That's a good sign."

His eyes opened again, and this time stayed open... "S, s, Sonny..."

"Yes Chad, it's me. I'm so, so sorry I did this to you Chad. But why did you run out into the road like that?"

"Sonny... our baby... it has eyes... and limbs... and it's probably had it's first-"

"Heart beat..." Sonny said. Chad squeezed her hand. "I know, Chad, I read all about it."

"Google?" he whispered.

"Google." she replied, smiling.

"Sonny..." whispered Chad.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Josie and John... coped with child... on... the Falls..."

"Yes but the falls isn't real Chad..." Sonny smiled and turned her head to the paramedic. "He's talking about the Falls already..." she laughed. "I think he's going to be just fine!"

Sonny was right, Chad was just fine. Apart from a couple of cuts and bruises... and a broken arm... he got out relatively well for somebody who had been hit by a car. Although he did have to sit through an extremely long lecture from a Doctor telling him- _'This is your life Mr Cooper, not an episode of Mackenzie Falls. You need to be more careful. Mackenzie may get unrealistic second chances at life but Chad Dylan Cooper sure doesn't.'_

* * *

The night after Chad was discharged from hospital, the couple finally went on their dinner date to Yoshi's. Chad had hired out the little room that they had been in on their _first_ first date. He was quite nervous because since the moment in the ambulance, the pair hadn't spoken about Sonny's pregnancy at all... and he was preparing to speak to her seriously about it.

He took a big gulp of his water, but not too much, as he didn't want to have a repeat of the last time they were at Yoshi's.

"Sonny..."

"Yes, Chad." she said smiling sweetly at him. He was getting used to her now, he felt a bit better already, she was so good at putting him at ease.

"We need to talk, about the baby."

"Yeh, I guess we do." replied Sonny, looking down.

"I want to keep it." said Chad. Sonny was a little bit taken aback. She thought that Chad wanted the baby less than she did.

"You do?"

Chad caressed Sonny's hand on the table.

"Sonny, we had a responsibility... when we decided to have sex, no matter how drunk we were, we were still meant to be being responsible. It was our own actions that caused this to happen... and I know I'm normally a bit of a jackass, self-involved, whatever you want to call me... but abortion is wrong, this baby inside of you, is what we made when we came together as one, and it's already got a beating heart and the starts of arms and legs and, it's amazing how us two people, can make a whole new person. And that person..." he looked at Sonny "...is someone I really want to meet one day."

"Here's your bill, Mr Cooper Sir, Yoshi handed Chad the bill and Chad paid him in cash. Yoshi then held the door for the couple as they began to walk back to Chad's car.

"Chad..." Sonny replied. "That speech you said just then... it's what John said to Josie on the falls isn't it?" she smirked.

"Maybe..." he took his hand off hers. "But I meant it. I may be Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation... but now it's my responsibility to take a step back from that... and be a daddy."

"Oh Chad Dylan!" Sonny laughed. "We're just kids ourselves... how can we raise a child? I hate the thought of abortion as much as you do... but we have to!"

"Do we, Sonny?" said Chad. "Do we really?" His sparkly eye made Sonny blush slightly. He was adorable.

He looked at her, admiring how shiny her hair was that night. She was adorable.

"Well, we don't have to..." said Sonny.

"I know we don't."

"But it will mean a lot of sacrifices."

"I'm prepared to make them." said Chad.

"Then maybe we should keep it." replied Sonny.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad's lips crashed onto Sonny's, like two magnets pulled together. It was a sweet, simple, lingering kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Chad opened the car door for Sonny.

"We're having a baby." smiled Sonny.

She didn't know why Chad's views on abortion were so strong, and she still wasn't sure if it was going to work out, but she hadn't really thought it through. All she knew was that raising her child with Chad, didn't seem like such a horrible idea.

* * *

Next chapter when I have 40 reviews. x


	6. Mean

_'During the third month of your pregnancy, your baby's bones start to harden. Your baby is already moving around slightly, but you probably won't feel these movements for a while yet. Your baby's eyes are large and open, his or her eyelids will form later. External ears have formed. Your baby is about to move from being an embryo to the fetal period, called a fetus...'_

* * *

"I'm scared, Chad." Sonny said softly to her boyfriend. They were seated next to each other on Sonny's cosy couch.

"I know Son-shine, so am I... What if she freaks out and, like, hits me with something?"

"What if she has a nervous break down and eats our home clean out of ice cream?"

"What if this makes her hate the Falls... and..." Chad gasped "...never watches it again!"

"Oh..." groaned Sonny.

"How about we just don't tell her?" suggested Chad.

"Chad, I'd give it a couple more weeks before she'd notice. She's my mom, she'd just know. Besides, it's becoming physically apparent... my breasts are all swollen and I look... bloated... Moms notice stuff like that." Sonny frowned. "There's no way she wouldn't notice how terrible I look."

"You don't look terrible, Sonny, you look beautiful. You'll still look beautiful when you have a tummy the size of a space-hopper."

"Aww..." Sonny beamed. "I won't... but thanks..." She gently placed her hand on the side of his face and slowly pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, they pulled apart and then kissed again.

"You're perfect." Chad told her, as they pulled apart again. Sonny just smiled and stared deep into his sky blue eyes. The pair became rigid as they heard a key in the lock. The door swung open and Ms Munroe entered, with several shopping bags. She placed them down by the kitchen door, then turned around, tilting her head at the teenagers on the couch.

"Why so serious?" she asked.

"Mom, I think you might need to sit down for this."

"Oh God, what's happened?" said Ms Munroe, hastily joining the couple on the couch. There was a silence. Sonny and Chad hadn't decided which of them was actually going to break the news. "So..." said Ms Munroe.

"So..." replied Sonny, looking at Chad.

"Well..." began Chad, but he wasn't able to continue.

"Well..." continued Sonny.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Sonny's mother.

"I'm really sorry Ms Munroe..." said Chad, solemnly.

"I'm pregnant, Mom."

Ms Munroe's eyes widened to epic proportions, then a sudden smirk appeared on her face, which turned into a grin. She broke out into fits of extreme laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Very funny. Of course you're not really pregnant, ha... ha, pregnant. That's a..." she gulped. "Good one..."

"Mom, I really am pregnant."

"I know." replied Ms Munroe. "I just thought if I pretended it was a joke then it would be one..." Sonny raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Apparently not."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"I thought you were responsible Sonny..." Ms Munroe shook her head in disbelief. "I trusted you two... I'm so disappointed, and angry... but mainly upset..." she said. "Sonny you had your whole future career in front of you... you both did, and now you're giving it all up for a mistake... I take it you're keeping the child?"

"Yes. We thought about it really carefully, and we want to keep the baby." Sonny informed her mother.

"Have you not considered adoption?"

"Not really. I guess we assumed if we had the baby, we would keep the baby." said Sonny.

"I'm going to do everything I can to support your daughter and our child, Ms Munroe... I promise."

"I don't doubt you Chad." said Ms Munroe. "I just wish you'd waited a few more years at least."

"We didn't plan for this to happen, Mom..."

"Then maybe you should have been more careful!" her mother snapped. Sonny and Chad stared up at her worriedly. "Look, kids, I'm not going to hate you forever because of this, that would make me the ultimate hypocrite, I was only just 19 when I had Sonny... but I guess, I just really wished that my daughter wouldn't follow in my footsteps."

"I'm sorry Mom." Sonny had tears pricking her eyes. Chad reached for her hand.

"I know." replied Ms Munroe, starting to cry too. "I love you honey..."

* * *

So, the young lovers had got telling the parents over and done with. The Cooper's weren't around much and therefore were 'disappointed' in Chad but didn't really care. The next step for Sonny and Chad, was telling their boss...

"Oh good God, my employees have turned into rabbits...!" Mr Condor jumped out of his seat with rage.

"Mr Condo-"

"ARE MY STUDIOS A RABBIT HUTCH?" The large man bellowed... "DO I FEED YOU GRASS AND CARROTS? MUST I CLEAN YOU OUT ONCE A MONTH?"

"Mr Condor, Sir, we're s-"

"I have nothing left to say to either of you, apart from, you're fired- both of you. You'll each complete filming the current season of your shows, when that's over, you're out of here. I can't have a teen pregnancy associated with Condor Studios' good name. _Sicky Vicky gets pregnant_- how are we going to write that into the script? You kids could have been huge stars... but you've thrown it all away... you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Mr Condor..." began Chad "Surely there is a more rational solution... I mean, I am of course, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper... you can't have Mackenzie Falls, without Mackenzie."

"This is television, Chad. In this industry, I can click my fingers and have 12,000 Dylan Cooper look-a-likes at my doorstep. The fans won't mind that much. You're not _that_ special. You were just in the right place at the right time... but now you've made a wrong decision, and you're out of here."

"But Sir-"

"I said out! Chad, you're fired. Sonny, you're fired... and when this baby comes, THE BABY IS FIRED!"

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and they walked briskly out of the office, shaken up, but heads held high.

"So..." said Chad, as soon as they were out... "That went well..." Sonny's eyes once again began to fill up with tears. "Don't cry, Son-shine." He cupped her face. "I promise you we'll find better jobs. And even if we don't, we have more than enough money to keep us going for a while... and think of how much we'll make from all the press conferences and magazine deals, we could even let them do a documentary series on us if we were struggling..."

"It's not about the money, Chad! It's about my job. It was my dream... I was living my dream... and now it's shattered in front of my face."

"Just enjoy the time you have left Sonny. Then a new dream can begin."

"How can I enjoy it, knowing that it's about to end?"

Chad stared deeply into Sonny's eyes. "Every song ends, Sonny. Is that any reason not to enjoy the music?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, been busy with school and stuff... please review...! Minimum 60 for next chapter, but I may not be able to upload straight away. x


End file.
